Wireless communications devices typically comprise a terminal and a secure element, such as the Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card, or the Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC). The interface between the UICC and the terminal is described in European Telecommnications Standards Institute (ETSI) Technical Specification (TS) 102.221 V5.10.0 “Smart cards: UICC-Terminal interface; Physical and logical characteristics (Release 5)”.